Waiting For You
by LaraWinner
Summary: Melfina is on her way home to Gene but will he be waiting for her? **Warnings: Mild sexual undertones"


DISCLAIMER: I don't own outlaw star or any of its characters

DISCLAIMER: I don't own outlaw star or any of its characters. I don't even own my car so don't sue me*_*

Waiting For You

By: Lara Winner

Melfina looked around the quiet cemetery with dull lifeless eyes. It was a dreary day matching her mood. The sky, though bright, was covered with hazy gray clouds that threatened to open the heavens upon her head at any moment. The thought made her shrug. A little rain never hurt. Gene loved the rain….

_"Aw come on Mel." Gene called grinning like an idiot as he kicked his foot into a deep puddle sending an arc of water splashing on the already soaked ground._

"But it's raining." She said softly unable to help smiling uncertainly at his enthusiasm. 

"That's the fun of it. Gee, I know you're the sweetest person in the whole universe but you're not made of sugar. I promise you won't melt. Come on." He laughed pulling her out from under the protective awning where she stood. 

Giving in to his carefree abandon she giggled helplessly as he twirled her about in the pouring mist. Even with his crimson hair plastered to his head and rivulets of water trickling down his face he had never looked more handsome or more endearing than he did at that moment. Wrapping her arms around his neck she let him pull her close. And when his lips pressed softly against hers everything ceased to matter, the rain, their wet garments clinging to their bodies, even the sound of thunder echoing softly in the distance. Nothing mattered but Gene and the comfort of being in his arms….

She smiled slightly despite the lone tear slipping down her pale cheek. She had her memories to keep her company now. They were sweet memories, they kept the loneliness at bay for the most part. But right now she could find no comfort in them. Standing before his grave it was hard not face the empty void in her life where his presence once was almost overwhelming. 

Dropping to her knees she placed the bouquet of flowers before the simple marble tombstone. Swallowing back the tears she winced as her throat burned from the repressed display of emotion. He wouldn't want her to cry. He had always done anything he could to make her smile. It had never taken much, just a lopsided grin or an affectionate ruffling of her hair had always managed to make her laugh despite herself. But he wasn't here to lift her sprits and she didn't have the heart to do it herself.

Taking a deep breath she shook her head. After today none of it would matter. She had kept the promise she made Gene. Jim and Aisha were finally living the life they managed to create together. Suzuka had found her own inner calling which was not so surprising. They were all content and settled in the paths they had chosen. They had no need for her now. It was time she made her own way too.

Still she wasn't certain why she was here. Maybe it was for a final goodbye but Gene had told not to say that. Or maybe she wanted to be near him one final time in whatever manner she could, even if it was just paying respects to his grave. She supposed it really didn't matter what had bought her hear, it was enough to have this moment. 

Closing her eyes she rested her hand against the cold marble feeling the uneven impression of the engraved letters. The rough texture made itself known against her fingertips as she ran them over his name in an entreating manner. Was she really supposed to feel the pain this deeply? She was just a construct. Nothing more than an elaborate machine designed for a single purpose and yet Gene was the one who made her see that she was so much more. How could she not love him with every ounce of emotion she possessed? He had helped her find the truth of what she really was just like he promised. But no matter how human he made her feel she was still an android. And Gene was still very human and very mortal.

Her hand fell limply to the ground as the tears she tried desperately to hold back began to flow with gusto. How she wished she could turn her emotions off. How she wished that they could just disappear like everything seemed to at one point or another. But Professor Conn had designed her too well. Her emotions were a part of her, irrevocably so. And that left her with one option, bear the pain till she also ceased to be. 

Ironically the thought was the comfort she needed. Blinking her eyes open she brushed at her tears. Taking a calming breath she regained her composure slowly. It was time to end her visit. She hadn't meant to stay this long but it was mandatory that she come. She couldn't leave without this last moment to capture in the vast store of her memory. 

Touching his name one last time she rose to her feet and turned away. With careful unhurried steps she made her way to waiting taxi almost eager to begin this last step of her journey. Settling in the back seat she handed a folded piece of paper to the driver and turned her gaze to stare out of the window. To her relief the whirlwind of thoughts that had clamored together in her mind only moments ago seemed to quiet to a peaceful oblivion. Idly she let her eyes take in the sights as the obscene yellow cab wound it way through the city streets toward its destination. At the first drops of rain she smiled still not letting her mind wander back to the chaotic turmoil that for the time being was thankfully absent. 

As the minutes ticked by she remained silent. There was nothing else to do but wait. And after what seemed like an eternity the car pulled to a stop. She took in her surroundings feeling nothing as she realized that this was it, she was finally going home. She exited the car and paid the driver oblivious to the rain pelting down against her already chilled skin. She remained rooted to the spot long after the cab pulled away just taking in the feel of the rain and the cool breeze. For one agonizing second she wished with all her heart that Gene was there to experience the moment with her. She smiled as she realized that maybe he was. Or hopefully soon he would be.

She was so lost in her in the intricate web of her feelings and desires that she didn't hear the soft approaching footsteps clicking against the wet concrete. She stiffened as hands gently clasped her arm. She turned her solemn gaze to the familiar face of her creator feeling nothing but that infinite sadness that seemed to fill her from the inside out. To her surprise she saw what looked suspiciously like compassion, or maybe pity, glittering along with the endless wisdom that filled Gwen Conn's eyes. She had provided him with what he wanted. She had given him the Lay line and granted his wish for all the knowledge of the universe. Like an obedient child she had served her purpose. Now it was time he returned the favor. 

As he ushered toward the building he didn't say a word and neither did she. The letter she had sent him explained all that needed to be said. She followed him inside the laboratory feeling oddly reminiscent as she took in the place of her so-called birth. Funny that it should also be the place of her so-called death. But it was fitting that she end her journey in the very place it began. 

Climbing up on the hospital like gurney she lay back looking up at the harsh white lights that lined the ceiling of the sterile lab. Her eyes drifted closed against the brightness and she shivered as the cold air flowed against her wet skin. She knew that she should be scared but she wasn't. It hadn't been horrible the first time he turned her off. She had actually found the experience quite contenting. She'd had the most pleasant dream. She was with her friends, in an eternal place of happiness. She was with Gene and the look in his eyes had captured her, suspending her in that dream realm with a freedom that didn't come with the vestiges of reality. It wasn't so surprising that she should wish to find herself there again.

She felt Conn pat her hand gently and she heard his soft sigh as he stated proudly yet with definite disappointment, "You were one of my greatest creations Melfina 'tis a pity you are reduced to this."

Opening her eyes she regarded him sadly. He had never seen her as a person. She was just a tool. And now that there was no use for her he was more than willing to get rid of her. She wasn't surprised or hurt, just a little sad that he didn't know the real truth. All the knowledge of the universe couldn't compare to the mysteries of the heart. If one was lucky enough to have love then they had the most precious gift in the entire universe. 

With a sigh she closed her eyes again saying barely above a whisper, "I'm ready."

__

She didn't hear the silly little command he said. She didn't hear or feel anything as pure nothingness surrounded her in a peaceful void. The darkness was almost tangible, almost velvety soft as if flowed around her in gentle currents. She heard her own laugher, soft and echoing in the stillness as a rush of pleasure filled her at the undeniable freedom that came from the depths of her soul. Suddenly she was surrounded by the image of a cocoon opening and giving life to the beautiful butterfly that had been captive in its confining shell. The vision brought giddy happiness surging through her as she realized the symbolism behind the memory. She had given her heart wings. Her soul was free. She was no longer a machine, she was no longer a lost little girl afraid of her heart and her dreams. She was free of that existence for good. 

She laughed again reveling in the feeling of peace that filled her. But over her laugher she heard the faintest stirrings of a whisper. It was soft, swirling around her like the very wind itself. She stilled, hearing the voice grow stronger the harder she listened. Suddenly the darkness that surrounded her began to lighten, shade by shade becoming gray then turning blue then melting even more into a fusion of indistinguishable colors. As the echoing voice grew louder the colors grew brighter and brighter. Closing her eyes against the pure white glare she covered her ears till in a clash of unexplainable energy everything merged together with deafening intensity.

At the sudden silence that surrounded her Melfina opened her eyes her jaw dropping at the vision that met her eyes. She was standing in the center of a beautiful valley. Every flower imaginable graced the emerald green grass spread out in every direction as far as the eye could see. Far in the distance snow capped mountains stood tall and proud, lovely in contrast to the pale blue sky. Absently she brushed her dark hair form her eyes as her bangs fluttered in the gentle breeze. The cool air felt delicious flowing against her skin. Warm sunlight cast a golden glow over the scenery as she raised her eyes to the sky overwhelmed by the beauty of her surroundings. She breathed deeply letting the pungent fragrance of the flowers fill her senses. And promptly she sneezed from the pollen that floated in the air.

Familiar laughter filled her ears startling her to awareness as she spun around. Feeling her heart constrict, her breath catching in her throat at the intense stab of joy that began to radiate through her being. Her eyes landed on the object of her every wish greedily taking in his appearance. Fearfully she took a hesitant step closer praying that the handsome young man before her was not just a memory. Feeling hot tears sting her eyes she could only whisper, "Gene?"

He stepped forward reaching out for her. As she moved closer his expression softened and he brushed at the tear slowly marking its way down her cheek. Smiling down at her with his usual cocky charm he asked, "Miss me?"

Not even able to answer she launched herself into his arms needing to make sure for herself that he was really there. She buried her face against his neck feeling his very warm skin against her lips. She could feel the soft thud of his heart beating against her chest. She smiled letting him hold her so tightly she could barely breathe. His soft laughter sent a shiver down her spine as he muttered against her ear, "I'll take that as a yes."

Pulling back she looked up into his eyes her confusion evident as she asked, "Of course I missed you Gene. Why would you think I didn't?" 

A startled laugh escaped his lips as he said soothingly, "It wasn't that I thought you didn't. I was just waiting to see what your reaction would be. I know you missed me."

"Then why did you ask?" She questioned still confused. 

"Never mind." He sighed dramatically rolling his eyes at her honest misunderstanding.

"It is a legitimate question." She defended. At the exasperated expression crossing his features a slow smile curved her lips. For good measure she asked again, "If you already knew the answer then why did you ask?"

"Just be quiet and kiss me will ya." He sighed, his breath teasing her lips as he rested his brow against hers. She offered no resistance as he pulled her closer, her own slim body molding to his is in a perfect fit. He pressed his mouth to hers in the barest touch, making her lips tingle form the gentle persuasive contact. Her heart pounded in her ears as the sensations he invoked washed over her body in waves of pleasure. She moaned encouragingly as he deepened the kiss angling her head as he gently parted her lips with his own. Threading her fingers through his hair she sighed in pleasure weak-kneed and dizzy just being this close to him once again. 

Breaking the kiss she looked up into his dark eyes, her hazel orbs dazed and punch-drunk with passion. The silly little smile curving his lips melted her heart even more as he whispered, "I've been waiting for you to get here. Felt like I was waiting forever."

"I'm sorry." She said then after a moment of reflective silence she asked softly. "Would you Gene?"

"Would I what?" He frowned.

"Wait forever." 

He remained silent for a moment before saying, "If I had to. I'd do anything for you. Ya gotta know that by now Mel." 

"I know."

'Then why did you ask if you already knew the answer?" He teased, mimicking her words in a mocking feminine voice.

Grinning sheepishly she looked down as an embarrassed blush stained her cheeks. Gently he tilted her chin up forcing her to meet the melting power of his gaze. She wasn't sue how he managed to do it but when he gave her that look she could almost swear he was read her very thoughts. But she didn't care. If he wanted to read her she was his for the taking, she always had been. 

Tenderly he cupped her cheek in his palm brushing his thumb over her soft pink lips making her breath catch. At her reaction he grinned wickedly, the warm glow in his eyes becoming a raging fire. She blushed prettily recognizing that irresistible sparkle. Her own eyes lit up with childish eagerness as his fingers absently trailed down her throat. Her entire body was suddenly humming with sensations she hadn't felt in years. 

Not needing anything but his touch she gave herself up to him whole-heartedly. Breathlessly she clung to him as his lips wreaked havoc on her senses by claiming her own in a demanding kiss. His lack of patience made her heart thump excitedly. She couldn't help but whimper when his tongue slipped past her parted lips rubbing against her own in a sinfully erotic dance. 

She was so lost in the passionate daze that befuddled her mind she wasn't even aware that they'd sank down to their knees. She barely even noticed when the cool grass was suddenly beneath her tickling her skin through her clothing. Arching into his insistent caresses she sighed as his lips left hers traveling down to her ear. He nibbled lightly making her gasp in delightful pleasure. The simple gesture only intensified the frantic pounding of her heart and decidedly annoying ache centering in her abdomen. 

Huskily, between heavy panting breaths, he whispered against her ear, "It's been so long since the last time I touched you like this."

"Hmmm." She agreed unable to form coherent words. 

"I knew I'd find you again one day. " He breathed pausing to kiss her lips once again before adding, "And this time we have forever just like we wanted remember." 

Her eyes blinked open lazily taking in the passion that filled his voice and the love reflected in his eyes. She didn't know what she did to deserve this piece of heaven but he was right, this time they had forever. Slipping her fingers through his hair she pulled his head down to hers kissing him ever so lightly. Saying what she felt she said softly, "I love you Gene."

He smiled against her lips, "I love you too Melfina."

Then there were no more words between them, just pleasurable sighs and soft moans, as he proceeded to demonstrate the depth of his feelings. And in their private heaven nothing existed to Melfina but the promise of eternity and knowing she was home once and for all. 

A.N.- Um….this is my first OLS fic so please forgive me if I screwed this up too much. It's not meant to be depressing so I'm sorry if it is. In case anyone is confused Gene died at a young age because the life of an outlaw is very dangerous and Melfina was ready to join him. This is my first non-Gundam Wing fic and I'm not too confident with character personalities and even the sequence of events in the series. (I missed a few episodes.L ) Well, let me know if I should write more. My fate is in the hands of my readers now. I it sucked be honest okay. Thanks for reading, luv ya guys!!!!*_* 


End file.
